Darcy Edwards
Darcy Edwards was a student at Degrassi Community School but left to Kenya during her senior year. Her younger sister Clare currently attends Degrassi. She was good friends with Emma Nelson, Chantay Black, and Manny Santos. She is rivals with Paige Michalchuk and Holly J. Sinclair and has a dislike for Mia Jones. She was relationships with Spinner Mason and Peter Stone. Darcy was portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Character History Background Darcy began as a shy girl who was best known for her association with Degrassi's Christian group, Friendship Club. However, as the seasons went on, the character has progressed and has revealed a wild streak. In season 7, Darcy is shown to have many issues that have developed around her rape, and she shows a darker, more rebellious side than what was shown before. Season 4 Darcy arrives at Degrassi as a new cute and bubbly freshman. She is on the Spirit Squad as well. While washing cars to earn money for the squad, she meets Spinner. He makes a comment about her being the new girl and she corrected him, saying she preferred to be called Darcy, and he sprays her with water. She helped Rick feel better about not receiving any kisses from girls when he and Toby had a contest. (Little did she know about Rick's past.) What Rick did not know was that Toby gave her money to kiss him. Jay witnesses Darcy kiss Rick. That leads to him putting Toby inside his locker. Darcy is seen at Emma's girls' night out with Chantay Black and Manny Santos when they meet Chester, Emma's new neighbor. Darcy helped comfort Emma Nelson when the whole school learned about her involvement in the STD outbreak at school and got revenge on Chester for disrespecting Emma. Darcy was also given the lead part in Liberty and J.T.'s play, Dracula, but J.T. fired for forgetting her lines, and the part was given to Emma. Later in the year, she agreed with Manny that Paige was not a good captain for the Spirit Squad and participated in Manny's plan to drop Paige during a cheer. They do so, thus making Paige break her leg. Season 5 At the beginning of her sophomore year, Darcy takes pity on friendless Spinner and tells him that she accepts his past with Rick and the shooting. She then invites him to the Christian group, The Friendship Club. He takes an interest in her, but is shocked when he learns what The Friendship Club is. He soon accepts it and becomes a born-again Christian. It is clear Darcy is interested in him, so he asks her out. On their first date, Spinner comes on too strong. Luckily he realizes his mistake, and they begin dating. When Jimmy makes a mean remark about Spinner, Darcy defends him. A few months later, The Friendship Club is having a picnic near a creek, and Darcy wears a bikini (which Spinner had earlier teased her about). On the trip, Jay tries to cause trouble and so Darcy gets to know him. Jay convinces her that Spinner will leave her for Manny if she doesn't have sex with him. Darcy then begins making out with Spinner but stops and begins crying. She tells him what Jay said, and enraged, he beats Jay up and cuts him out of his life. When Marco begins a safe sex campaign, The Friendship Club opposes it. Spinner is talking about it with Darcy, who says that she doesn't agree with it but he has a right to freedom of speech. After watching Linus call Marco offensive names, Spinner is in full agreement with Darcy. They are seen saying "I love you" a lot and Darcy has a lot of belief in him. It is later revealed that Spinner lied about being a virgin, which hurts Darcy. She even gets into a physical fight with Manny over it at play rehearsals, when she calls the older girl a "slut". Darcy breaks up with Spinner, but asks him to take her back afterwards, and he accepts. She wants him to reclaim his virginity and he does it for her, but ends up sleeping with Paige. Spinner texts Marco for advice, and as Darcy boards the bus to go to Bible Camp, he asks for forgiveness. He tells himself that if Darcy takes a look back at him, he'd be okay. She does so leaving Spinner happy and with hope. Season 6 Darcy had finally forgiven Spinner after a summer at Bible Camp and they got back together, but she still insults Paige at her goodbye party about her a Spinner having sex during the previous year. Paige tells her that she would love to slap her but she is over high school and now moving on. Darcy then reconciles with Manny by apologizing and asking her to come back to Spirit Squad as choreographer. Manny accepts and agrees. At try-outs, no one is very good until Mia performs . Both girls are blown away and ask her to meet them at The Dot. However, Mia shows up with her daughter Isabella, and even though Manny thinks she's cute, this goes against Darcy's principles and at callbacks she resents Mia. Mia doesn't end up making the team and Manny is unhappy, so she gives her a uniform and brings her to the pep rally. Darcy is indignant and says that caring for a child is a big responsibility but so is Spirit Squad. They get into an argument, when Darcy makes a comment about her "mistakes". Mia questions her and Darcy says that if she got knocked up on purpose then she has "even bigger issues". Mia pushes Darcy into Nic, which starts a huge fight between Lakehurst and Degrassi. Darcy gets her way when Mia quits the Squad. Later, after J.T. Yorke's death, Darcy asks Mia back but she declines, referring to what happened the last time she was on the squad Boys are also allowed on the Spirit Squad, but Manny doesn't want Peter to be. However, Darcy demonstrates his skill, and so he is let on. Peter proves a bad influence on Darcy when he suggests that he take racy photos of her and Manny to raise money for the squad and post them on MyRoom. Darcy is tired of being the good girl and agrees, with it. Darcy tells Peter that if he believes that love is all that matters, then he will meet her at their normal make out spot. Darcy waits and believes he isn't coming until at the last minute he says that if his parents send him away, all he can lose is her and they kiss. Season 7 Darcy begins the new semester by revealing her relationship with Peter, which he is reluctant to do, upsetting Darcy in the process. She begins to become stressed when both her parents are skeptic about her and Peter being together and Holly J. starts to bully her, so Darcy is happy when Manny and Jane invite her and Peter on a skiing trip. She is enjoying herself, until she goes to a party. Peter and Darcy are intensely making out, but then Peter swings her on the bed and tries to make Darcy go to the next level, but she stops him saying "above the waist rule" and they separate. Manny and her also have an argument, so Darcy drinks som e alcohol. Her drink is spiked when she leaves the room, and drinks it again. She later passes out. Later that night, she is shown being led into the b edroom by someone and wakes up the next morning to find herself naked and in bed next to Peter. While Darcy claims she and Peter had sex, Peter denies it and soon the news is out at Degrassi, forcing her to surrender her abstinence ring to The Friendship Club. Emma and Manny are comforting her, when both Jane tells her there was a roofie-rapist at the party but she refuses to believe that she could've been drugged and raped. When Darcy learns that she has chlamydia, she confides in Manny that she remembers having sex with someone who wasn't Peter. When Darcy leaves squad practice after some taunt from Holly J, Manny goes to find her and discovers that she has slit her wrists in a suicide attempt. Manny saves her and she is rushed to hospital. Manny doesn't reveal that Darcy was raped, knowing that she needs to heal first, but she does tell Darcy that rape is not sex. Peter also gets Darcy her ring back. When Darcy returns, she is told to receive counseling session with Ms. Suave three times a week but she convinces her to reduce it to one. However, Darcy is disruptive in Mr. Simpson's class, and when Ms. Suave walks by he goes against her wishes and Darcy's sessions are increased once again. Darcy gets angry, yelling and kicking. Ms. Suave forces Darcy to apologize and Mr. Simpson asks why she hates counseling. Darcy blurts out her secret to him; that she was raped. Mr. Simpson says she should tell Ms. Suave, but she declines. Later, Darcy begins flirting and shows a romantic interest in Mr. Simpson (Snake). Darcy asks Peter to have sex on the roof with her, but he breaks up with her instead calling her 'hopeless'. When Mr. Simpson tells Darcy to stop acting inappropriately with romantic feelings toward him, she picks up a pair of scissors, threatens to cut her neck with them before cutting off a chunk of her own hair and running off. In a meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Edwards (whom Darcy has been fighting with), and Mr Simpson, Darcy lies that Mr. Simpson has been sexually harassing her. When Manny learns that this claim is false, she goes looking for her only to find Darcy on the school roof making out with Johnny, having used Peter's keys. Peter and Manny go up to the roof and dismiss Johnny. Darcy is then ready to jump off the roof, but Manny stops her and convinces her to withdraw her accusation. Darcy does and later goes to Mr. Simpson's house. Emma is mad, but Snake listens and says that though he accepts her apology, but also it is too late. Darcy later leaves the Spirit Squad, and her parents send her to Brat Camp on Spring Break because of her reckless behavior. When she sees Peter there, she is happy and Peter reveals that he only came because he saw her name on the sign up sheet. Darcy is touched and they both admit they love each other. Darcy, to erase the memory of being raped, decides to have sex with Peter and they do so on school grounds. Darcy realized that having sex with Peter only made her more upset with herself. The next day, Darcy and Peter settle into the Brat Camp regime. Darcy thought it was going to be easy, but her bad behavior is not accepted, and she is put through discipline lessons and self-respect building activities. After some trust issues, Darcy finally plucks up the courage to both admit she was raped and begin to get over it. Seeking new interests after Spirit Squad, Darcy joins The Archery Club and is very good at it and even invites Jane to join. They begin to bond and become friends. Darcy helps Jane work out Spinner's guy-isms, but when Darcy confides in Jane about Peter's monster breath, she accidentally says something about it to Peter in front the whole class. However, they make up. Emma also calls a truce with Darcy and gets her help in getting Snake reinstated. Peter also confides in Darcy that he is the lead singer of The Stüdz. At the end of the year, Peter learns that his mother, Ms. Hatzilakos, is moving away to Regina, Saskatchewan to be closer to her sick mother and expects him to come with her, but he wants to stay with Darcy. They are unsure what to do, until Peter learns that Danny and Liberty's father, Harold Van Zandt, is a lawyer for emancipation and files for divorce from his parents. Darcy and Peter stay together. Season 8 Darcy begins her senior year and couldn't be happier with Peter by her side. In Uptown Girl, Clare, her sister, is attending Degrassi as a freshman and she tells her that to fit in she needs to ditch her private school uniform and dress cooler. When Clare sings a hymn and is ridiculed, Darcy comforts her and at the end of the episode. In [[Fight the Power|'Fight the Power']], Darcy tells Peter than she is leaving the next day to build a school in Kenya, as a way to atone for her mistakes last year. Peter is angry that she left it until the last day to tell him since he went to so much trouble to keep them together. He still loves her, but feels abandoned and leaves on bad terms. Later, Clare delivers care packages from Darcy to all of her friends, including Peter and Jane. Peter tosses it out in front of new, unofficial girlfriend, Mia, but later he digs it out and puts a note from Darcy in his pocket, implying he still has very strong feelings for her and that she is unaware that they are over. Her package to Jane helps her to keep going with the football team. Mentions In [[Heart of Glass|'Heart of Glass']], Peter is doing a project on Kenya, and Mia's friends find this suspicious. Mia then discovers that not only is Peter in contact with Darcy, but he was willing to move to Kenya to be with her. It had been claimed that Darcy would return after one semester (which would be season 9), but she has yet to return. It is assumed she stayed in Kenya. Darcy was also mentioned in the episode, 99 Problems (1) when Alli wore Darcy's old uniform from the Power Squad. In Umbrella (1), Darcy's departure to Africa is mentioned in a discussion with Clare and their parents. Later, she is mentioned again by both Clare and her father. Darcy's photo is also seen when Clare and their mother go through boxes while they pack to move. The picture is of Darcy, Clare, and their father when they went skiing in Maine a while ago. Trivia * If Darcy had remained in Degrassi and on the Spirit Squad, in season 9, she would have been captain and the team might still be called "Spirit Squad". * In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Shenae Grimes, the actor who played Darcy, was mentioned, along with the show she left degrassi for, 90210. * If Darcy would have remained at Degrassi, she would have graduated in the class of 2008 along with Peter Stone and the others in their grade. * Darcy's birthday has been confirmed to be sometime in January. There is evidence for this stated in the first episode of season 7, Standing in the Dark Part 1, as Darcy said she was 17 years-old and that episode took place during the winter and the beginning of the second school semester. * Darcy is one of the three characters to self-harm, she and Ellie both cut themselves, and Adam (as Gracie) burned herself. * Darcy is left-handed. * She is the second character to be romantically involved with someone online, the other girl was Emma. * Her purity ring is originally from Spinner and instead of him taking her virginity, it's Peter in the season 7 Spring Break episode. * Darcy is one of three girls to reveal herself on camera. She posted racy photos of herself online. The other two were Manny who took her shirt off in front off a camera while Peter was filming her and Alli who sent pictures of her breasts to her boyfriend Johnny. Memorable Quotes *Darcy: "New Girl? I prefer Darcy, thanks." (First Line) *Darcy: "Peter, you know I love you." (Final Line) *Mrs. Edwards: "So, should I pick you up after school or do you have another detention?" Darcy: "I can walk home by myself, like I have since I was a kid." Mrs. Edwards: "Well when you were a kid Darcy, I didn't know about the kind of trouble you were getting into everytime you left my sight." Darcy: "Well, sorry for changing. It's a good thing you still stayed the same...(whispers) you're still a bitch." *Darcy: "I made a new logo. You'll like it, Snake." Snake: "I really have to get going." Darcy: "Wait..." (She shows Snake her drawing, which is a Snake with breasts) Snake: (Nervously) "Look, I think you're a little confused." Darcy: "I know, it was supposed to be a panther, but I like snakes better." *Darcy: "I HATE COUNSELING okay, I HATE IT!" Snake: "Why?" Darcy: "Because shes trying to get inside my mind,she wants to know things." Snake: "I know you're coping with alot right now but lashing out isnt the way to..." Darcy: "I WAS RAPED!" *Manny: "It's just her never ending search for eternal happiness." Holly J: "Hm. Has she checked under her extensions?" Darcy: "No but there it is behind your gigantic rump!" *Darcy: "Spinner, we're all in ruts that we cant bust out of... Life's a prison." Spinner: "Dude.. that's the most depressing thing I've ever heard." *''Darcy:" Because I'm crazy, Manny! I' m a crazy slut!'' Relationships *Gavin "Spinner" Mason **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Foolin'' (504) ***Broke Up: '"High Fidelity (1)" (518) ****Reason: Darcy was jealous of Spinner's sexual past. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "High Fidelity (2)" (519) ***Broke Up: "High Fidelity (2)" (519) ****Reason: Shortly after Spinner took Darcy back, Spinner had sex with Paige. Darcy found out and broke up with him. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: "Here Comes Your Man" (601) ***Broke Up: "Eyes Without a Face (2)" (606) ****Reason: Darcy took racy photos of herself and posted them online to get money for Spirit Squad, and Spinner did not approve. *Peter Stone **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Free Fallin' (2)" (615) ***Broke Up: "Live to Tell" (712) ****Reason: Peter feels like he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and fin ds her to be "hopeless." **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Bust a Move (1)" (713) ***Broke Up: "Fight the Power" (803) ****Reason: Darcy moved to Kenya for charity work. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Crushes Category:Jealousy Category:Sex Category:Affairs Category:Friendships Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Spirit Squad Category:Spirit Squad Captain Category:Family Issues Category:Siblings Category:Internet Predator Category:STD Category:Rape Category:Self Harm Category:Coping Category:Student-Teacher Affair Category:Drugs Category:Sexually Transmitted Diseases Category:Party Category:Drinking Category:Fights Category:Religion Category:Charity Category:Canadian